SUSPIRO DE AMOR
by Arima Juarez
Summary: Durante la preparatoria Haruka y Michiru comenzaban a salir, pero Aiko intervino llevándose a Michiru a vivir con ella, Haruka se encuentra ahora estudiando en la universidad mientras Michiru es una bella edecan, pronto descubrirán si la llama que sentían era real o solo fantasía.
1. UNA LLAMADA INESPERADA

**Una llamada inesperada **

Se observa en el escritorio del cuarto una fotografía, en ella se encuentra Michiru, Seira, Nami y aiko, la mano de una joven de cabello rubio solo la volteó para recordar cuando iba en la preparatoria. Solo le pasaba por la cabeza que michiru vivía en casa de su madre con su hermano, podía recordarla agarrada de su brazo. Sonrió y dejo la foto.

Bueno ya es tarde y debo asistir al colegio, actualmente se encuentra cursando el 4to semestre de la licenciatura, estudio diseño gráfico, además trabaja en una oficina como ayudante de diseño.

Su jefe; Tenshi Tagami le dice que si ve que tiene la actitud, pronto ascenderá en la empresa, tendrá su propia oficina he incluso podrá tener un asistente.

Se alejó de aquella fotografía y grabo la información de sus diseños en una memoria, entro a bañarse, se vistió, en ese momento sonó el celular, contesto era seira quien llamaba

-hola seira ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien y tu Haruka?

-me encuentro bien pero ya debo irme, ya casi es hora de que entre al colegio.

-está bien solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas, ha por cierto ya le hablaste a Michiru

-no aun no

-bueno no sé cómo decirte… e.. está viviendo con aiko

-no lo sabía pero me imaginaba que eso pasaría, (bajo las escaleras )

-tienes razón era obvio que se quedarían juntas.

-oye seira cuanto tiempo tiene que se fueron a vivir juntas

-mmm, creo que tiene un año y medio o tal vez, dos años.

-bueno es tarde y ya casi debo irme, pero pongámonos de acuerdo para vernos

-si claro, y disculpa porno comentártelo antes, creí que ya lo sabias, pero ayer hablando con ella me di cuenta que aún no te lo decía, pensé que decírtelo era lo mejor. Me voy

- que estés bien. Salúdame a nami

Se quedó pensando, aiko y Michiru juntas, no era una sorpresa, pero no lo sabía, Michiru y Haruka habían salido en la prepa, pero nunca había pasado de un beso. Además aiko había empezado a prestarle más atención cuando haruka se interesó en ella. De todos modos no quería que nada interfiriera en sus estudios. Finalmente Michiru y Haruka solo quedaron siendo amigas aunque ya tenían años de no verse.

-Llegue tarde a la escuela, aun con el auto. Ese día se la paso pensando, pero con Michiru seguía hablando desde hace casi 3años pero solo por e-mail, su horario y el suyo a veces no se prestaba para que se vieran, y las clases pronto terminaron.

Fue al estacionamiento un hermoso auto deportivo negro le esperaba, pero antes de que pudiera subirse una bella chica le hablo:

-solo quería pedirte un favor, una amiga mía quiere salir contigo, me pidió que te diera esta carta y que te pidiera tu número de celular.

Era una chica tan tierna que no se pudo resistir:

-eres una chica muy linda y si tu amiga es tan linda como tú, yo estaría encantado de salir con ella. (La tomo de su barbilla, vio cómo se puso nerviosa al acercarse a besarla)

-he e..este… bueno me voy. (Con la cara sonrojada salió corriendo sin mirar atrás después del beso que le dio.)

En un momento subió al auto y al siguiente ya estaba en la oficina, casi de inmediato entro una llamada al celular era Michiru. Hiso como si no reconociera quien llamaba ya que era nuevo.

-buenas tardes como has estado Haruka

-bien, pero quien habla

-acaso ya no me recuerdas? , Haruka… soy yo… Michiru (titubeaba)

-así que eres tú, eres mala Michiru. (Mientras llegaba a su cubículo haruka).

-pero por qué?

-no me has dicho que vivías con aiko, acaso no somos amigas.

-lo siento, pero pensé que lo sabias.

-no lo sabía, pero está bien. No hay problemas.

En eso llegó tenshi : - Haruka necesito los archivos ahora, hay que proyectarlos ya.

-por favor permítame solo un par de minutos y los tendrá.

-Michiru lamento que esta llamada no se prolongue más pero tengo asuntos de trabajo que atender, te parece si acordamos vernos después.

-está bien Haruka hablamos luego cuídate mucho.

Colgó y le llevo a la sala de juntas los archivos, saco la computadora para proyectar la información, al final de la presentación tenshi tagami se acercó a haruka:

-me has salvado, saito tenía que entregarlos hoy pero no termino, iba a dejarme en mal. Ha hay otro proyecto que te dejare, sé que estas estudiando y tu tiempo es contado, pero es una oportunidad, lo harás tú.

-Lic. tagami Se lo agradezco pero no puedo. mientras guardaba sus cosas

-no, Haruka esta vez no aceptare un no por respuesta. poniéndole su mano en el obro, -Tendrás que entregármelo el jueves, sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Mientras salía al corredor

-está bien lo hare, le sonrió haruka

-eso quería escuchar así que a trabajar.

-muy bien. De inmediato se puso a trabajar en la computadora. Hasta que se terminó el café, se levantó del cubículo , ya en la cafetería se encontró con una chica de recursos humanos su nombre es Mariela ushita.

-hola Haruka hace tiempo que no te veo, me has estado evitando. Teniendo un escote algo provocativo haruka se servía café

-no , jamás trataría de evitarte, se alejó un poco de la cafetera,

-es que ya tiene tiempo que no me saludas, yo sé que ya no salimos y terminamos bien pero… se acercó más en donde estaba haruka

-te comportas como si te engañara y aun fueras mi novia. Tomo su taza

-no lo soy, pero me gustaría volver a serlo. Se agito un poco la blusa como si tuviera calor.

Haruka no sabía que hacer pero se le ocurrió que tenía mentir para salir de ese aprieto -sabes que no puedo, ahora tengo novia.

-lo sé pero aún me gustas y lo sabes, mírame parezco una niña. (el color sube a sus mejillas y dos la grimas se deslizan )

- si, tal vez pero una niña tierna e inocente. (solo la beso en la mejilla) será mejor que solo seamos amigas.

-si está bien, si es todo lo que me puedes ofrecer no lo desperdiciare, y se sento

-bueno nos vemos, cuídate, pensó bueno es un problema topármela mientras le sonreía

-si Haruka tú también cuídate y dile a tu novia que no te haga sufrir o se las verá conmigo, Se despidió con una sonrisa, pero es día Mariela le espero a la salida para que la llevara a su casa. Estaba ahí en la puerta su esbelta figura resaltaba, su cabello castaño atado en una coleta, su ojos cafés de inmediato se reflejo la luz en sus ojos

-te estaba esperando Haruka, mientras sostenia un bolso de mano blanco

-Mariela?, pero es algo noche para que estés aquí? Algo preocupada se veía haruca.

-sí, lo sé, pero hoy se tuvo que checar la nómina por eso me quede más tarde y decidí esperarte, se retiro un poco de haruka poniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-está bien, solo espero no te molesta caminar, ya que deje el auto un poco lejos, pensó haruka no puedo dejarla sola mientras caminaban

-si no te preocupes Mariela estaba feliz por que todo marchaba sobre ruedas Bajaron por el elevador al llegar a recepción Mariela salió primero.

-hace frio el día de hoy, no pensé que saldría tan tarde y olvide traer un suéter.

-no te preocupes, puedes ponerte mi saco. (se lo quito y se lo puse a ella, solo traía una blusa blanca, algo transparente, una falda que le llegaba a la rodilla negra, la entallaba muy bien, medias de malla y zapatillas negras.)

-gracias, pero tú has de tener frio, mientras se ponía el saco,

- no te preocupes por mí, yo ya estoy acostumbrada a este clima, al ver como estaba haruka solo paso un poco de saliva. Mientras caminaban al auto tomo el brazo de haruka

-perdona, no quiero incomodarte pero hace mucho frio. Se acercó mas

-está bien, mientras caminaba

Abrió la puerta del auto, la ayudo a subir. Paso al otro lado para subir, Mariela se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió la radio, Mariela se soltó el cabello y comenzó a jugar con él. Mientras conducía haruka.

-que pasa, has tenido un día muy pesado.

-estoy cansada, pero dime como te va con tu novia.

- no puedo decir que siempre estamos tranquilos pero si estamos felices.

-ya veo, bueno, si quieres déjame en la esquina de mi calle

-cómo crees, ya estoy aquí y te llevare hasta tu casa

-pensé que ya querrías irte.

-no seas tonta. Bajo del auto y abrí la puerta para que bajara le dio el saco, invitando a que pasar.

-gustas una taza de café. (Titubeaba)

-sí, creo que puedo estar un rato.

Entro y le ofreció un café se sentó en la sala rápidamente fue a la cocina y regreso con dos tazas de café, se sentó a su lado, le dio una taza con café dejo la suya sobre la mesa de centro y le dio un beso en los labios su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que al principio la abraso ella se desabotono lentamente la blusa puso la mano en su hermoso y cálido seno que acaricio suavemente, hasta quitarle del cuerpo su sostén pero de pronto reacciono haruka, apartándola de enzima. -no, puedo hacer esto contigo lo siento (se levanto y Salió hacía el auto)

-espera Haruka! (grito Mariela desde su ventana)

Ya en el auto de camino a casa se detuve en una gasolinera una tienda ahí compro un poco de café ya que por lo ocurrido no tuvo la oportunidad de tomarlo, sonó el celular era un número desconocido.

-buenas noches, quien habla (mientras sostenía su vaso de café)

-sí, buenas.. s no.. noches eres Haruka tenoh! (con una voz temerosa)

-si soy yo pero quién habla? (Algo confundida)

-he.. soy quien te en vio la carta soy Tsukishiro Oyuki. quería saber si ya la leíste? (Decía la voz de la chica)

Haruka saco la carta y se puso a leerla en ella decía.

Haruka:

Solo quiero decirte que desde el fondo de mi corazón deseo ser merecedora de tu amor, te observo cada día, y desde que te conozco cada día siento con más fuerza mi corazón, no es fácil describir mis sentimientos, pero sé que atravesaría el mar por llegar y verte, iría a la más lejana montaña por ver esos ojos en que me pierdo y siento que se va el aliento cuando llegas a la escuela y me saludas, eso es lo que me motiva a hacerte una propuesta: se mi novia, déjame compartir el mundo a tu lado, deja que suspire solo por ti. Quiero recibir una respuesta cuanto antes, incluso antes de terminar esta carta. No seas dura con mi corazón. Te envió un beso junto con mi corazón.

Atte.:

Tsukishiro Oyuki.

-Eres una chica muy tierna, y la carta simplemente es encantadora.

- entonces es un sí.

-no veo por qué rechazar a una chica tan linda?

-te gustaría salir después de la escuela? Tú y yo a solas?

-eso sería lindo pero no puedo

-es cierto, había olvidado tu trabajo.

-sí, pero que te parece si voy por ti y te llevo a la escuela.

-en serio, me encantaría.

-entonces es una cita, descansa ángel, te veré mañana

-hasta mañana.

se subió al auto y condujo directo a casa después de terminar, solo quería olvidar lo ocurrido en casa de Mariela. al llegar dejo el auto en la cochera y subí a su habitación para descansar por fin, se recostó. Al día siguiente se levantó para ir al colegio así que se arregló y se llevó la carta ya que tenía su dirección de Oyuki, al llegar se veía como una bella princesa, su cabello era corto y castaño, sus ojos grises brillaban cual estrellas, se había puesto un bello vestido blanco largo y con amplio escote, como si fuera una ilusión vio a michiru, le ayudo a subir, posteriormente y antes de encender el auto la acorralo y la beso, ella se sonrojo y correspondió, sus labios eran muy cálidos y suaves.

-gracias por venir por mi (balbuceo)

-no es nada preciosa, por alguien tan bonita como tu es un placer

Llegaron pronto a la escuela. Todos los veían al llegar al colegio, oyuki iba del brazo, estaba a punto de besarla cuando llego una amiga suya:

-así que lo conseguiste

-lita, no hagas esos comentarios

-pero si se ven muy bien juntas, además no era lo que querías? Llevaba tiempo que te gustaba Haruka

Hasta ese momento me percaté de que era la chica que me entrego la carta, al verme se ruborizo un poco, le tome su mano y se la bese.

-quien es esta linda señorita. mientras le besaba la mano Oyuki se puso celosa.

-mi…nombre… es …lita. Sonrojada por lo que recordaba.

-es un placer conocerte.

-lita en vez de molestar a las parejas deberías terminar tu tarea me dijiste anoche que aún no la acababas

-mmm, tienes razón mejor me voy y felicidades.

-espera preciosa (la tomo por la muñeca, su cabello castaño y en una coleta)

-es…te , ya debo irme. (se sonroja)

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, sería un placer. Mientras la detenía

-Haruka¡ (dijo oyuki)

-dime preciosa? Mientras la sujetaba de la cintura

-ella puede hacerlo sola, verdad lita?

-este, si es verdad no te preocupes por mí, (se da la vuelta) me voy bye. (sale corriendo)

-oyuki, estas celosa?

-si¡, como puedes flirtear mientras estoy aquí.

-solo era amable, además es tu amiga

-y eso que

-me encanta que te pongas celosa (la tomo por el brazo y la acerco a ella, para besarla cuando sonó la campana)

-discúlpame, pero debemos entrar a clases. Te acompaño a tu salón?

-si por favor.

La acompaño a su salón y me fui al mío desde ese momento el día transcurrió muy rápido sin darse cuenta las clases ya habían terminado. En eso sonó el teléfono, era Michiru:

-quedaste en llamarme y te sigo esperando (se oía algo molesta)

-Mariela? (haruka solo lo hiso para molestarla)

-es increíble, que nunca te acuerdas de lo que prometes o es que tienes demasiadas chicas tenoh?

-pues no es que tenga demasiadas, simplemente llevo una vida ocupada.

-me imagino entonces que no quieres verme y que no recuerdas quien te llama.

-solo bromeaba, no te enojes preciosa.

-entonces para reponer tu falta tienes que invitarme a tomar un café.

-Michiru, eres un ángel y no podría negarme a esa oferta (se escuchó como Michiru reía)

-bueno fija una fecha y te advierto que si no te presentas no te perdonare

-qué te parece si te veo este sábado, te recogeré a las 8, te parece.

-mmm, de acuerdo creo que puedo pedir que me dejen salir antes, te envió la dirección en un mensaje.

-es una cita, no es así princesa?

- bueno no literalmente, pero sí.

-estaré esperando tu mensaje, (se escuchó como reía)

-nos veremos pronto Haruka (colgó)

Sin darse cuenta oyuki escucho la conversación con Michiru, ya estaba muy enojada y cuando termino pregunto:

-¿Quién era? (molesta)

-una amiga a la que no veo hace tiempo.

-pues no te creo.

-bueno, en ese caso acompáñame a verla.

-vamos ahora

-no es posible, tendrás que esperar hasta el sábado.

-está bien.

-princesa, tengo que ir a trabajar. (la beso diciendo eres la única y se fue en su auto hacia el trabajo)


	2. MENTIRAS

**2, mentiras**

Ese día Michiru había tenido un respiro al hablar con Haruka, su vida había comenzado llena de esperanza, se había ido a vivir con Aiko Shagay, era muy hermosa ojos color miel, cabello violeta, delgada, de mediana estatura, y muy buena conversadora, al principio Aiko solo veía a Michiru como una buena amiga, durante un tiempo solo se dedicaba a salir con otras chicas, todas muy bellas, siempre era así, Michiru casi pierde la esperanza y Haruka la había apoyado, le había motivado a seguir adelante, en ese momento aiko se sintió desplazada, Haruka no solo pasaba mucho tiempo con Michiru, sino que se atrevió a invitarla a salir, Michiru acepto, Aiko comenzó a entrometerse, se le declaro a Michiru. No sabía que hacer se encontraba confundida, lo comento a Haruka, nunca pudo olvidar sus palabras:

-yo se cuánto deseabas estar con Aiko, así que me retiro, pero si me necesitas ahí estaré.

Haruka se cambió de colegio por asuntos familiares y dejaron de verse, aun mantenían contacto, Haruka solía invitarla a salir pero no siempre era posible que se viesen, cada vez se vieron con menor frecuencia, hasta que solo se quedó en contacto por e-mail.

Michiru quien estaba enamorada acepto ir a vivir con Aiko, terminaron la preparatoria, su madre se opuso a su unión, siendo esta de muy buena posición económica decidió negarle cualquier apoyo a Michiru, incluyendo la herencia que correspondía por parte de su abuela que había fallecido.

Michiru era muy bella, así que empezó como edecán, y así seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo. Los problemas se habían notado apenas hace un año, llamadas, mensajes todos muy comprometedores, Aiko trabajaba de noche y a veces hasta 24 horas, ahora no sabía qué hacer, no lo entendía, se sentía furiosa por el engaño pero no sabía si se sentía celosa. Bueno de todos modos pronto vería a Haruka, tal vez ella podría ayudarla a entrar en razón, al menos podría proporcionarle un buen consejo o algo de consuelo.

Faltaba una hora para terminar su turno, durante su hora de comida había enviado a Haruka la dirección del centro comercial en el que se encontraba en ese momento, la marca de ropa que representaba era muy importante, la paga sería buena, bueno al menos no tendrían que preocuparse por eso. Llegada la hora de salida fue a cambiarse de ropa y salió junto con dos más de sus compañeras una de ellas era Minako Aino, quien deseaba convertirse en una gran estrella y para quien esto solo era un paso mas para llegar a su meta.

Mina -oye Michiru no crees que vas muy rápido

Michiru -lo siento olvide que tengo un compromiso y debo marcharme

Nadeshiko -mina no deberías molestarla.

Mina -pero no lo estoy haciendo verdad Michiru

Michiru -de ningún modo

Mina -es que siempre está ocupada, yo creo que su novio ha de ser grandioso o muy celoso jajaja

Nadeshiko -mina¡ no digas cosas así¡

Michiru -jajaja, no se tal vez tengas razón (sonrió con picardía), pero gracias por preocuparte .

Mina -hoy iremos a divertirnos, conozco a algunos chicos muy guapos, ven con nosotras.

Nadeshiko -anda seria genial que nos acompañaras, además te he visto un poco preocupada y me gustaría que te alegraras.

Michiru- lo lamento pero no puedo, me esperan y no creo que sea posible que vaya, pero será otro día

Mina y Nadeshiko- está bien, en otra ocasión será (algo desanimadas)

Michiru- bueno no vemos mañana

-hasta mañana.

Llego a casa, abrió la puerta del edificio, subió en el ascensor, entro en su departamento, en la mesa de la entrada encontró varias cartas y una nota encima de ellas:

Michiru:

Perdona por no estar en casa, solo pase a bañarme ya que en el trabajo no llego mi compañero y tuve que quedarme, no te veré hasta mañana, lo siento amor.

Atte. Aiko

No veía por qué molestarse, ese día la llamada a Haruka la había puesto de buen humor, además hoy no discutiría con Aiko pensó que sería bueno esa distancia tal vez podrían reflexionar y encontrar la forma de no pelear más, solo se fue hacia la cocina, ahí encontró un jugo y unos sándwich, Michiru tomo uno y lo mordió pero no le fue de agrado el sabor así que los metió al refrigerador y se preparó un omelet y arroz al vapor.

-bueno a comer¡ (Michiru comenzó a comer cuando sonó el teléfono contesto)

-buenas noches?

-hola Michiru ¿Cómo has estado?

- muy bien ¿Quién habla?

-soy yo, Seira

-que bien hacia mucho que no hablabas

-sí, lo siento he estado ocupada, pero estas en tu casa?

-sí, estas bien?

-sí, mmm, estoy bien, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante.

-mmm, de acuerdo, estas cerca o prefieres que te vea en algún lado?

-no, ya voy en camino…mmm, como vas con aiko?

-mmm, bien, (mintió) pero hoy no está, no llegara hasta mañana.

-ya veo… bueno creo que ya llegue pero no sé qué número es?

-es el edificio 86, 4to piso y el departamento es 403.

-me voy, te veo enseguida.

Seira iba pensando en su amiga, la verdad últimamente no se habían visto mucho, pero era importante y no podía dejarlo pasar, Aiko, cuando fueron a vivir juntas, Saira se sintió bien y vio como Michiru era feliz, pero como lo sería ahora si Aiko besaba a otra y no solo eso sino que casi daba un espectáculo en público. No salía muy seguido a fiestas y el haber encontrado ahí a esa chica no había sido agradable, además era muy temprano y apenas había comenzado la fiesta, Saira salió corriendo con un par de amigas tras de ella:

-que pasa Saira?

-acabamos de llegar, estas bien?

-si regresemos dijo Seira

Entro nuevamente:

-Aiko como estas?

Aiko volteo, palideció rápidamente y la miro asombrada

-Seira? Que haces aquí?

-yo más bien preguntaría donde esta Michiru y por qué no está aquí?

-estaba rendida, su trabajo es un tanto pesado y no quiso venir.

-mmm, ya veo y la chica que está contigo, pensé que era Michiru?

-es solo una amiga de mi trabajo.

-tal vez podrías presentarme, e invitarla junto con Michiru a mi casa?

Aiko, la miro con rabia pero se contuvo y contesto

-es un poco tímida pero te la presentare en otra oportunidad

-muy bien entonces espero sea pronto, bueno nos vemos, salúdame a Michiru.

Seira se encontraba furiosa de todos modos le sonrió. Nada pasaba, si era de otro modo tal vez se delataría en lo que estaba por hacer.

Ahora estaba aquí en la puerta de Michiru, toco y Michiru abrió la puerta vestida con un short y una camiseta, la abrazo y la invito a pasar.

-qué bueno que ya estás aquí, pero dime que paso?

-no es como decírtelo, quiero que estés bien y que seas feliz siempre. Quisiera saber si lo eres en este momento.

-eso ya te lo había dicho, pero sí, soy feliz (Michiru sonrió cálidamente)

-mmm (Seira la miraba fijamente) Michiru hablas en serio?

-si

-que me dirías si te contara que Aiko besaba a alguien más? Seira apretó con su mano su celular

-pensaría que tal vez te equivocaste de persona (Michiru esboza una pequeña risa)

-pero (Michiru simplemente se veía muy feliz y no pudo decírselo) si es probable que tengas razón. Bueno me tengo que ir.

-por qué no te quedas hoy, hace tiempo que no vienes?

-lo siento pero no avise y mi mama se preocupara.

-por favor, si quieres podemos hablarle no me gusta estar sola en este departamento tan grande.

-solo esta noche, pero tengo que irme temprano para ir al colegio.

-genial entonces te preparare algo de cenar, dime que te apetece?

-bueno deja que hable y pues me gustaría un té y un poco de arroz frito. Espero no sea mucha molestia.

-no para nada. Habla, mientras tanto estaré en la cocina.

-está bien.

Seira hablo a su madre, le dijo donde se encontraba y pidió permiso para quedarse, ella le dijo que sí. Le dio las buenas noches y le dijo que se fuera a la escuela con cuidado mañana.

-y bien lista para cenar?

-si

-muy bien y mientras tanto que te parece si vemos una película?

-me agradaría, pero tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

-mmm, tienes razón. Bueno entonces solo estaremos despiertas un rato. Por favor siéntate a cenar.

-está bien.

-como te va en la escuela?

-mmm, no es tan divertido como cuando íbamos juntas.

-no creo que te hagan falta amigos.

-no, no es eso. Simplemente no es lo mismo.

-sí, las cosas han cambiado mucho y para ser franca yo también extraño que todas estemos juntas.

-si pero últimamente, creo que no ha sido posible que nos veamos todas.

-tienes razón, pero eso no significa que hayamos perdido nuestra amistad, ya que nuestra amistad va ha durar por siempre. No lo crees?

-si yo también pienso como tú.

-bueno, ya es tarde y hay que dormir, te parece.

-bueno, la cena estuvo muy bien.

- gracias.

Se acostaron las dos en la cama para dormir, pronto se escuchó como Michiru dormía plácidamente, pero seira solo pensaba en lo acontecido. Después de dar varias vueltas en la cama finalmente el sueño la venció.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó Michiru ya había preparado el desayuno y un almuerzo para que llevara a la escuela, solamente se bañó, Michiru le presto algo de ropa era una suerte que ambas fueran de la misma talla, desayuno y se fue a la escuela.

-visítame pronto,

-si voy a hacer lo posible por venir más seguido, y espero que aiko también este.

-bueno nos vemos.

-hasta luego

Perdóname Seira, pero no puedo decirte nada hasta que encuentre la forma de solucionar mis problemas con Aiko, gracias por preocuparte y por intentarme decir lo que viste.

-buenos días (al entrar Aiko y ver a Michiru en el comedor la saludo)

-ha ya regresaste amor como te fue en el trabajo (estaba sirviéndole la comida a Aiko)

-bien Michiru (se sentó a comer)

-bueno yo me daré una ducha ya que me tengo que ir a trabajar (dijo con una sonrisa Michiru mientras iba al baño)

-está bien cariño (pensó que Michiru no se había dado cuenta de la hora a la que había llegado y que Seira no había dicho nada de anoche)

- que bien solo faltan 4 días para el sábado, Michiru solo pensaba en eso y no dejaría que algo le quitara esa son risa que tenía.

Mientras aiko terminaba de comer, lavo los platos. Bueno me dormiré un rato mientras termina ella de darse su ducha. Pensó Aiko. Michiru salió de la ducha y se vistió para salir dejo dormida Aiko solo le dio un beso de despedida. En esos días Michiru solo esperaba que llegara el sábado para poder platicar con Haruka, solo podía estar feliz por volver a ver a su amiga.

Por fin era jueves, Haruka presentaba su proyecto a tenshi su jefe, y aun que fueron buenos los diseños,

Haruka se la paso pensando en Michiru, en ese momento llego oyuki , quien abrazo a Haruka, y planeo una celebración por su presentación. Tenía en mente que fuese romántica, tal vez se despertaría la pasión, comprobaría de lo que era capaz Haruka. Haría lo posible por que así fuese.

-felicidades amor, por tu presentación (dijo Oyuki)

-gracias, viniendo de ti sé que es un cumplido, (Haruka le dio un beso en la mejilla a oyuki) bueno nos vamos

-esto debemos festejarlo, que te parece mañana por la noche en mi casa Haruka (se lo dijo ya cuando estaban a solas)

-nada me gustaría más que pasar esos momentos contigo, Haruka le sonrió al decirle esas palabras.

Haruka llevo a Oyuki a su casa la despidió con un apasionado beso que dejo a Oyuki sin habla, Haruka no dejaba de pensar en Michiru y en que le estaría pasando.

-buenas noches Oyuki que tengas dulces sueños

-bu…buenas noches se despidió de Haruka

Michiru por su parte paso un día agotador y solo quería dormir. Llego el viernes pero se fue como si fuera agua se preparó para el sábado.

Haruka tenía una cita con Oyuki quien había preparado una cena romántica. Solo se escuchó el auto deportivo de Haruka como se estacionaba, en casa de oyuki, salió corriendo.

-hola, amor Oyuki se abalanzo sobre Haruka

-buenas noches preciosa bueno ya estas lista para salir a cenar.

-Haruka el día de hoy yo prepare la cena o ¿que no quieres probar lo que hice? (se lo dijo jugueteando)

- me encantaría probar, vamos adentro, Haruka la abrazo y la llevo hacía el comedor.

-espero que te agrade lo que prepare, Haruka (Oyuki se encontraba feliz ya que ese día estarían a solas)

La mesa adornada con dos velas, flores de jazmín, un mantel blanco, en el primer tiempo sirvió camarones fritos, en el segundo fue sushi de salmón, vino blanco y un postre de fresas cubiertas de chocolate con crema. Esperaba oyuki que esto resultara como lo planeo. Haruka solo al ver la mesa y percibir el perfume de las flores recordó a Michiru ya que ese era el perfume que usaba solo para ella.

-Bueno Haruka vamos a sentarnos y a cenar (Oyuki la jalo sacándola del trance en el que se encontraba)

-sí, te ayudo (le acercó la silla a Oyuki, Haruka oculto bien lo que sintió en ese momento y solo le sonrio)

-gracias Haruka (le dio un beso apasionado a Haruka se quedó un unos instantes así)

-perdona pero necesito sentarme ( se puso a disfrutar lo que Oyuki había preparado.)

Cuando terminaron fueron al postre, Oyuki se acercó a Haruka y le dio una fresa cubierta de su boca al morder la fresa terminaron besándose, Haruka la abrazo y la acercó hacía su cuerpo en ese momento la acaricio y recorrió toda la figura de Oyuki. Esta se levantó. Persiguiéndose cayeron en el sofá, Haruka le desabrocho el vestido que tenía, ella desabrocho la camisa que tenía Haruka.

-ven Haruka, mientras se bajaba el vestido caminaba a su cuarto.

-pero a donde vas?, la siguió a la habitación

Hrauka la alcanzo pero ella ya no tenía puesto el vestido, ya se encontraba a lado de la cama Haruka se acercó, la beso y recorrió con sus labios la piel de oyuki besándole los senos y con su mano recorriendo su cuerpo.

-haaa, Haruka, (se estremeció Oyuki al sentir como la acariciaba solo pensó que Mariela tenia razón al decir eso de las manos de Haruka)

- sigue Haruka así, (nada más sentía sus manos sobre sus muslos y besándole el abdomen)

Haruka la recorrió a besos Oyuki solo gritaba por cada toque de Haruka en su cuerpo desnudo. Pero justo cuando menos lo esperaba llegaron los padres de Oyuki.

-¿Oyuki don de estas? Grito su madre

-yo creo que nuestra hija tiene visitas, dijo el padre al ver la mesa del comedor.

La madre fue a su habitación de su hija. Cuando subió las escaleras solo escucho ruidos.


End file.
